Fairy Tale
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Apa kau masih mengingatnya? buku dongeng yang kau berikan lima belas tahun lalu. Aku masih menyimpannya-sampai sekarang. Masih membacanya walaupun sudah sangat ku hapal keseluruhan ceritanya/ "Kau sudah 25 tahun, cepat akhiri status jomblomu itu jidat. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih belum bisa melupakan orang itu? "


**Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Apa kau mengingatnya? Buku dongeng yang kau berikan lima belas tahun lalu. Aku masih menyimpannya, sampai sekarang. Masih membacanya walaupun sudah sangat ku hapal ceritanya/ "Kau sudah 25 tahun, cepat akhiri status jomblomu itu jidat. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih belum bisa melupakan orang itu? "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading

.

.

Note: Bagian yang dicetak miring (italic) berarti isi cerita dongeng atau flashback

 _25 Agustus 20xx_

 _._

 _Send_

Pesan _Email-_ nya terkirim. Sakura meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas tanpa menutup risletingnya.

Iris hijau teduhnya berpendar, menatap hamparan sawah dengan tunas padi berusia kurang dari tiga minggu. Tak bertahan lama, panorama alam itu tergantikan dengan banyaknya pohon-pohon bambu yang bergoyang. Merespon sapaan angin pagi khas daerah pedesaan yang masih terjaga akan nilai alami mereka, jauh berbeda dengan daerah perkotaan yang di penuhi polusi merugikan. Kursi tempatnya duduk bergoyang, kereta yang dia tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Sakura, membuang nafasnya dengan intensitas teratur. Matanya beralih menatap atap kereta yang di dominasi warna putih bersih, lampu neon panjang terpasang di sana.

 _Ting!_

Ponsel pintarnya menyala, menunjukkan deret nama sang pengirim pesan yang terpampang pada layar monitor. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lantas tertawa kecil, Dia meletakkan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke dalam tas setelah membaca balasan pesan yang dikirim seseorang di seberang sana.

 _'Kau sudah di Stasiun? Mengapa tidak menghubungiku dari tadi, dasar jidat!'_

Sedikit berbohong tidak apa, kan? Lagipula Ino sudah dipastikan akan datang terlambat jika tidak dihubungi dari sekarang.

Hanya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi, bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit mulai terlihat. Konoha masihlah kota yang luar biasa.

Ah, kapan terahir kali dia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini?

Tujuh tahun lalu, mungkin. Sakura tak begitu mengingatnya.

Banyak kenangan yang terjadi di kota ini, terkunci dengan rapi dalam kepingan memorinya. Kenangan yang menyenangkan begitu dominan, tapi sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan kenangan yang berlawanan dari kosakata itu.

Mengenang masa lalu tak akan ada akhirnya.

Sakura kembali membuka tas selempangnya, buku dongeng berada pada genggamannya. Gadis itu membacanya, memposisikan punggungnya senyaman mungkin pada kursi kereta. Dia membukanya, tepat pada halaman ke empat yang mana bahkan belum mencapai sepertiga dari keseluruhan isi cerita.

Sakura sudah dewasa, usia dua puluh lima tahun bukanlah usia yang pantas untuk kembali mengonsumsi dongeng anak-anak.

Namun apakah dirinya peduli akan hal itu?

Tidak sama sekali.

 _Emely menyiram Mawar yang masih kuncup itu, di atas balkon kamarnya yang terkunci. Gadis itu menatap sekitar, hutan rimbun tanpa ada satupun rumah selain bangunan yang ia singgahi. Burung berbulu biru bertengger sempurna, bernyanyi di sana. Di atas ranting oak tua tanpa daun yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Dia terus menunggu, menunggu sang pangeran yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Emely selalu berfikir, apakah mimpi itu nyata ataukah hanya sekadar fantasy pengantar tidur._

 _Emely menunggunya, masih di tempat yang sama-_

 _Balkon kamar dengan pintu terkunci rapat. Sang Ibu mengurungnya, dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan._

Sakura selalu menyukainya, kisah dongeng tentang _Emely Si Burung Biru._ Entah sudah berapa banyak dia membacanya, Sakura tidak pernah menghitungnya, namun yang pasti lebih banyak dari jumlah usianya saat ini.

.

.

Ino terlihat sangat kesal, menunggunya dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dada, bersandar pada tiang penyangga Stasiun dengan kaki yang tak henti-hentinya mengetuk lantai keramik sementara Sakura berdiri kikuk di hadapannya. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepala dan lantas tertawa garing.

Jika seperti ini sudah dipastikan isi dompetnya akan terancam, Sakura meringis dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang telah membohongi sahabat pirangnya itu, dia menghela nafas dengan berat, menarik koper hitam di tangannya mendekati Ino, "Oh ayolah, aku tahu aku salah."

Kedua bola mata hijau tua Ino berotasi, ekspresi wajahnya masih mencerminkan tampang jengkel.

"Huh Bagus sekali, kau tahu berapa lama aku disini? Hampir setengah jam jidat, Kau menyebalkan, " ucap Ino dengan sedikit tekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Aku tahu itu, bahkan bisa menebaknya jika kau akan mengatakannya, Aku sudah terbiasa, babi gendut." Sekarang giliran Sakura yang memutar bola matanya, Ino mendelik garang.

"Hey!" Wanita pirang itu berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak merindukanku _pig_?"

Sakura membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan disambut Ino dengan terjangan hebat, " _Baka_ jidat! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Kau masih pendek saja, apakah California tidak menyediakan susu berkalsium tinggi?"

"Aku meminumnya dua kali dalam sehari, jika kau ingin mengetahuinya."

"Berarti takdirmu memang buruk, jidat. Kau harus menikah dengan pria dua meter untuk memperbaiki keturunanmu."

 _"Urusai! "_

Sudah lama sekali namun Ino tak berubah sedikitpun. Dia masihlah perempuan menyenangkan, walaupun dalam beberapa kasus dapat bertransformasi menjadi penyihir kejam-jika diperlukan.

Dia akan berubah brutal ketika melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya di rendahkan, seperti ketika mereka masih menginjak sekolah dasar dimana wanita blonde itu menggantung celana salah satu siswa yang mengganggu Sakura. Mengikatnya di atas pohon mangga halaman sekolah.

"Baiklah, mari kita obrak-abrik Apartemenmu!"

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku akan menendang bokongmu pig!"

"Aw, kau membuatku takut."

.

.

.

Ino sudah pergi, dia benar-benar menghancurkan Apartemen Sakura. Lihatlah sekarang, bungkusan makanan ringan berserakan di mana-mana, kaleng soda dan juga remahan kripik kentang mengotori karpet. Bantal sofa yang bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan guci kecil khas China di atas televisi, Ino melemparnya. Atau bisa dikatakan mereka berdua baru saja melakukan perang bantal seru-atau brutal.

Sahabat pirangnya itu langsung kabur tanpa membantunya membereskan kekacauan ini. Ini mimpi buruk, lain kali Sakura harus mengikatnya guna menghindari badai tornado dadakan ini.

Apartemennya tak lebih seperti korban amukan puting beliung.

Sakura mendesah lelah, layar Televisi masih menyala. Sebelumnya mereka memutar film baru yang menjadi trending topik bulan ini, walaupun pada akhirnya tak ada yang benar-benar serius menonton. Sakura meraih remot dan mematikannya, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan malam. Hampir dua belas jam, selama itukah?

Sakura segera bangkit, mengabaikan kondisi ruang tamu yang kacau. Kakinya berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukannya, hanya ada dua botol air mineral di sana, kulkas itu kosong melompong. Sakura lupa jika dia baru kembali, sudah dipastikan esok pagi ia akan berbelanja untuk kebutuhan perutnya.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk sesegera mungkin menuju alam mimpi, kamarnya tak berubah, masih sama dengan terahir kali dia melihatnya tujuh tahun silam, masih berwarna biru langit dengan lukisan cat abstrak pada dinding sebelah kiri. Kopernya tergeletak di samping lemari. Hari ini Sakura merasa lelah, ia akan membereskannya esok nanti-jika ingat.

Foto itu, masih tetap berada pada tempatnya. Sama seperti tujuh tahun sebelumnya.

Sakura menyentuhnya, pigura berukuran kecil dari besi tembaga, cat coklat alamaminya agak pudar dengan kaca berdebu. Sakura membersihkannya, lambat laun mulai terlihat jelas gambar itu, visual yang menampilkan dirinya yang memakai kaus tibis berwarna putih polos. Waktu itu, dia tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera. di tengah pantai dengan bangunan istana pasir yang sebagiannya hancur terkena ombak air laut.

Sakura tidaklah sendirian, Pria itu di sana, di dekatnya dengan latar belakang sama. Pantai.

Rambut hitam kelamnya tak pernah Sakura lupakan, bentuknya unik. Seperti salah satu unggas yang dipelihara almarhum kakeknya, dia tampan. Sangat tampan.

Cinta pertamanya.

Apa kabar pria itu?

Kapan terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya?

Tujuh tahun lalu? Mungkin bukan, Sakura yakin pernah melihatnya kembali. Di suatu tempat, tempat yang jauh dari negeri ini. Namun dirinya tak begitu yakin.

 _Tingg!_

Ponsel pintarnya menyala, nomor tanpa identitas tertera dalam layar monitor. Anonim, salah satu alisnya terangkat, berfikir manusia gila mana yang menghubunginya kali ini.

"Haruno Sakura? "

Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel itu. Nafasnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dia kembali mengarahkan ke telinga, "Siapa? " cicitnya pelan.

Diam, seseorang di seberang sana tak kunjung bersuara sementara Sakura mulai merasa tidak sabar.

"Siapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya,

Masih diam, apakah orang itu berencana untuk mempermainkannya?

"Kau tidak mengingat suaraku?"

Pegangannya pada benda elektronik itu mengerat, sekarang giliran Sakura yang diam, mulut gadis itu sedikit terbuka. "Sasuke- _kun,_ apa itu kau?"

Hening, apakah sosok di seberang sana memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak?

Tidak mungkin.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

 _02 November 20xx_

 _._

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman, dia mengunnyah suiran kalkun panggang dengan lambat. Rasa daging itu terlalu hambar, Sakura mempertanyakan dalam hati tentang kepiawaian sang ibu mengolah makanan. Atau mungkin lidahnya sendiri yang mendadak mati rasa, dikarenakan tatapan sang kepala keluarga yang tak henti-hentinya membuat kakinya di bawah meja bergerak gelisah.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? "

Sakura tersentak, membuat sang ibu menatapnya dengan raut wajah heran, "Sejauh ini baik, ayah, Sangat baik."

Pria paruh baya itu membuang nafas berat. Kizashi meraih gelas dan meneguk cairan bening di dalamnya. Kali ini, dia menatap Sakura, "Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman bekerja di sana. Katakan saja, ayah akan membantu. Perusahaan ayah terbuka untukmu-"

"Ayah tidak perlu melakukannya, lagipula menjadi perawat adalah keinginanku sendiri." Potong hadis itu cepat, kizashi membuang napas berat-lagi.

"Padahal kau memiliki peluang yang sangat besar, jika saja-

 _Trang!_

Sendoknya berdenting, berbenturan dengan meja kaca.

"Aku kenyang."

Sakura lantas berdiri, dia meraih tas selempangnya dan bergegas melangkah dengan cepat. Meninggalkan sesi makan malam keluarga yang sudah sangat jarang dia ikuti.

Di belakang sana sang ibu memanggilnya. Berbeda dengan Kizashi yang hanya diam, bahkan memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

Sakura benci mengakuinya. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur muak. Ini adalah pilihannya, tidak bisakah ayahnya berhenti mempermasalahkan profesinya saat ini?

Bahkan belum terhitung setengah tahun dia kembali dan hubungannya dengan ayahnya belum juga membaik. Terahir kali mereka mengungkitnya selalu berahir sama, bahkan ketika Sakura pertama kali mengumumkan jurusan apa yang dia ambil ketika masih menjadi seorang mahasiswi, tamparan manis langsung melayang pada pipi kanannya.

Rasa sakitnya masih terasa, sampai detik ini.

"Saku-hey, kau mau kemana! "

Suara Mebuki tak lagi terdengar, Sakura melangkah keluar gerbang rumah besar itu. Ia akan kembali ke Apartemennya, perutnya masih merasa lapar. Lima potong Kalkun panggang dan juga sup jamur tak cukup untuk membuat perutnya berhenti merengek, meminta untuk segera diisi. Sakura berencana mampir di salah satu Restoran langgananya kemudian berendam dan tidur.

Sempurna-

Setidaknya, sebelum tangan seseorang menarik lengannya dengan paksa.

"H-hey! "

.

.

Oh bagus, pukul sepuluh malam. Perutnya masih meronta dan Sakura hanya bisa berdiri bersandar pada dinding Butik. Deretan gaun cantik terpajang di sini, yang pastinya memiliki harga melebihi Tokyo Tower-mungkin.

Dia bosan, Salahkan Ino yang langsung menyeretnya saat itu, datang tiba-tiba di depan gerbang rumah sang ayah, membuat perasaannya bertambah dongkol dan sekarang dirinya ditinggal sendirian.

Kemana babi pirang itu pergi? Ingatkan Sakura untuk menendang bokongnya suatu saat nanti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? "

Ino datang secara tiba-tiba, dia memutar tubuhnya, gaun ungu gelap yang dipakainya ikut berputar mengikuti gerakan sang empunya.

"Hmm... Tidak buruk."

Ino tersenyum cerah, "Ah, baiklah! Kurasa aku akan mengambilnya."

Ino kembali menghilang, wanita pirang itu memasuki ruangan di sudut butik.

Lagi-lagi Sakura ditinggal di sini. Seharusnya dia menolak ajakan Ino jika pada akhirnya ia tak jauh berbeda dengan manekin pajangan.

Minggu depan Ino akan bertunangan, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu bulan ke depan perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu akan berubah menjadi nyonya Shimura. Calon pendampingnya cukup tampan, Sakura pernah melihat fotonya. Pria itu bernama Sai Shimura, putra tunggal seorang pelukis ternama dari negeri pizza sana, dia juga seorang seniman, sama seperti sang ayah dan sekarang kabarnya tengah mengadakan pameran seni di Roma.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya, gaun pengantin berwarna putih crem menjadi fokus utamanya. Gaun itu sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak kakinya pertama kali memasuki butik. Desainnya lebih tertutup dari yang dipakai Ino, terdapat aksen jaring-jaring bermotif kelopak Mawar di sepanjang lengannya, yang justru membuatnya terlihat elegan. Sakura berjalan mendekat, jarinya bergerak tanpa sadar menyentuh kain lembutnya.

Sakura berfikir dalam hati, berapa banyak uang yang akan terbuang untuk gaun ini. Pastinya tidaklah sedikit, bahkan ia ragu jika jumlah keseluruhan saldo dalam rekeningnya bisa untuk memboyong gaun itu pindah kepemilikan.

Lagipula, ini gaun pengantin. Dirinya bahkan masih memegang status single di usia yang hampir menginjak dua puluh lima tahun ini.

Siapa yang akan ia nikahi?

Jangan bodoh.

Sakura mendengus tanpa sadar, dia berbalik dan terlonjak kaget mendapati Ino tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Hey, jidat. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh, kau sudah selesai? "

Wanita pirang itu mengangkat _paper bag_ di tanganya dan detik berikutnya langsung memasang seringai jahil, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Nah, ceritakan padaku, apa kau baru saja berhayal sedang memakai gaun itu di tengah altar bersama pria tampan. Katakan, siapa laki-laki kurang beruntung itu? "

Sakura mendelik, pernahkah dia mengatakan jika Ino terkadang cukup menyebalkan?

"Jangan membual Pig, kau sudah mengganggu jam makan malamku." dia berucap ketus, Ino terkikik mendengarnya.

"Oh ayolah Saku, kau harus sesegera mungkin mendapatkan pendamping. Usiamu sudah cukup matang untuk menikah, hidup sendirian itu membosankan kau tahu? Segeralah akhiri status jomblomu itu, lagipula masih banyak pria seksi di luar sana."

Mereka keluar dari butik, berjalan kaki menuju resto seberang jalan. Ino masih mengoceh, mesih memberinya wejangan hangat yang sama belakangan ini-status kejombloannya-atau single-tak ada bedanya.

"Apa tidak ada satupun yang bisa menarik perhatian nona Haruno kita ini? Kemana pesona pemuda Konoha yang sangat dikenal itu, mereka bahkan tidak bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut. Kau aneh, jidat."

"Hmm, " Sakura hanya merespon dengan gumanan singkat, perutnya mendadak kenyang.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau masih belum bisa melupakan _orang itu."_

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti, di depan pintu Resto yang terbuka. Jantungnya mendadak bereaksi, Ino menghela nafas panjang, melihat respon sang sahabat sudah pasti jawabannya adalah-ya.

"Jika terus seperti ini kau akan menjadi perawan tua, lupakan _dia._ Lagipula kalian sudah tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, bukan tidak mungkin _dia_ juga sudah melupakanmukanmu, kan?

"Atau bagian terburuknya, orang itu sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak-He-Hey! Kau mau kemana, jangan tinggalkan aku bodoh!"

Sakura tidak bisa mbayangkannya lebih jauh lagi. Ia melirik jam tangannya, hanya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi dan jarum jam akan tepat pada pukul sebelas malam. Terlalu larut untuk ukuran dirinya, seharusnya dia sudah nyaman dibalik selimut tebal kesayangannya-seharusnya seperti itu.

Namun nyatanya, sekarang ia tengah duduk (manis) di atas salah satu kursi empuk Restoran Italia.

Sakura memutar sedotannya, menyesap jus jeruknya hingga tinggal separuh. Pastanya masih utuh, dia bahkan tidak menyentuhnya. Nafsu makannya turun drastis dan Sakura membenci hal itu. Ia segera meraih garpu, melilitkan pasta penuh keju ke dalam mulut.

"Terlalu asin. "

Fix, ada masalah dengan lidahnya. Ataukah perasaannya sendiri yang justru mengubah cara kerja benda lunak itu?

Sakura tidak pernah mendengar teori seperti itu.

"Biar kucoba," garpu Ino membentur meja, "Hey! "

"Ini makananku, kau tidak boleh mencurinya." Sakura kembali memakannya, rasanya tak berubah. Dia mendadak jengkel.

"Apa yang _dia_ katakan, coba ceritakan padaku."

Kening Sakura mengkerut, "Apa yang _dia_ katakan? Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanyanya masih dengan mulut penuh pasta.

"Jangan berpura-pura jidat, tentu saja _dia._ Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika orang itu menghubungimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

Ino memberinya plototan tajam, Sakura meneguk jusnya tanpa sisa, dia merotasikan kedua iris teduhnya, merasa tak akan bisa menghindari desakan sahabat pirangnya itu, "Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong padaku Sakura, aku benar-benar akan mendoakanmu agar tetap menjadi jomblo sampai usia setengah abad nanti. Kau harus berbagi cerita padaku."

Dua bulan lalu, tepat setelah malam itu. Sasuke mengirimnya pesan singkat. Pria itu masih saja kaku, bahkan masih tak banyak kata ketika mereka bertukar _email_ Suaranya masih sama, hanya saja lebih berat dan dewasa.

Menanyakan kabar, hal apa yang tengah di kerjakan ataupun membicarakan sesuatu yang random. Banyak hal yang terjadi, walaupun hanya melalui perantara ponsel tanpa tatap muka langsung.

Perasaannya yang dulu terkubur kini kembali muncul ke permukaan, Sakura tak ingin berharap lebih, pernyataan Ino yang mengatakan kemungkinan jika pria itu sudah berkeluarga membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jika memang seperti itu, apa yang pria itu lakukan sekarang? Mengirimnya banyak pesan hanya untuk sekadar nostalgia?

Sakura membuang nafas panjang, Ino menatapnya dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. "Tidak ada yang spesial, kau puas nona. Saa, cepatlah habiskan makananmu atau aku tinggal. Besok aku masih harus ke rumah sakit." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dia berhasil melakukannya, "Eh, kau diterima! Secepat itu?"

"Sebenarnya, sudah dua bulan lalu,"

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak mberitahuku?"

Sakura mendengus, "Kau bukan ibuku."

"Di sana pasti banyak dokter tampan, kau bisa memilihnya satu untuk dijadikan calon suami. Mereka pasti berkantong tebal."

"Cepatlah pig, atau kau benar-benar akan ku tinggal."

"Hey, jidat."

"Hmm, "

Ino tersenyum jahil, Sakura merasa ia tahu apa yang akan wanita pirang itu ucapkan kemudian, "Cepatlah menyusul."

"Sialan kau! "

Persis seperti yang Sakura duga.

.

.

Malam ini hujan turun, tepat setelah dirinya menginjakkan kaki di Apartemen. Lampu kamarnya mati, hanya ditemani cahaya temaram lampu tidur di sisi ranjang.

Sakura mengambilnya, buku dongeng itu. Dia kembali membukannya, melanjutkan bacaan yang sempat tertunda.

Halaman ke-delapan, hurufnya tak terlalu jelas-

 _Emely membuka mata, ia merasa atap kamarnya lebih tinggi dari biasanya._

 _Matanya masih terasa berat, semalam Emely bermimpi aneh. Mimpi yang sama belakangan ini, sosok pangerannya. Namun bagian yang membuatnya harus berpikir ekstra adalah kondisinya saat itu-gadis itu terlonjak kaget, ia buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang, namun kali ini selimutnya menghalangi pergerakannya._

 _Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, Emely memandang tangannya, berharap dapat melihat jari jemari putihnya, kulit tangannya yang putih tanpa cela-namun sekarang yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang lain,_

 _Biru. Biru langit yang nyaris sempurna, dan lagi-terlihat seperti sayap burung._

 _Pagi itu, Emely menjerit. Di dalam kamarnya yang selalu terkunci rapat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tangannya penuh dengan tepung, membuat ramen sendiri sepertinya bukanlah pilihan tepat. Sakura sedang melakukan eksperimen, berfikir untuk membiarkan cup ramen instan di rak dapur dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Ia mulai tertular kebiasaan sang ibu.

Ukuran mienya terlalu besar, mungkin tiga milimeter lebih lebar dari mie ramen kebanyakan, teksturnya tidak terlalu buruk hanya saja Sakura cukup meragukan rasanya nanti, pasalnya ini merupakan pertama kalinya dia membuat mie secara tradisional, dibutuhkan keahlian dalam hal ini dan dia termasuk dalam kategori amatir.

Apron coklatnya kotor, penuh dengan tepung kering. Sakura mebuka panci di kompor seberang, ia mencicipinya, kuah untuk ramennya nanti.

"Tidak terlalu buruk," Dia berucap dengan bangga.

 _Ting!_

Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu mengirimnya _email,_ Terahir kali kemarin malam dan Sakura mendapatkan ucapan selamat tidur sebagai penutup hari.

Malam itu, Sakura bermimpi Indah. Mimpi tentang masa kecil mereka, ditengah taman anak-anak di bawah ayunan besi berkarat. Duduk sembari membaca cerita yang sama, buku yang sama dengan yang di simpannya saat ini.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?'_

Sasuke terlalu kaku, masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Pria itu tak berubah. Sakura tersenyum kecil, dia memotret hasil kerja kerasnya yang mana masih setia di atas kompor, uap air menyembul ketika Sakura membuka tutup panci, sama sekali belum matang.

 _"Membuat ramen, apa kau bisa melihatnya? Ini pertama kalinya untukku dan aku cukup merasa kesulitan, tapi kuahnya tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya tidak akan mengakibatkan gangguan pencernaan."_

Sakura terkikik, menyadari sesuatu yang ia tulis membuatnya mengingat masa lalu, Sasuke pernah masuk rumah sakit akibat makanan buatannya, pria itu bahkan harus menjalani rawat inap selama tiga hari.

 _'Aku ingin mencobanya, suatu saat nanti.'_

Sakura mengerti dengan apa yang pria itu maksud, hanya saja dirinya sedang membutuhkan hiburan kecil.

 _'Mencoba apa?'_

 _'Ramen buatanmu,'_

Balasannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya-dan Sakura, melupakan maha karya perdananya.

 _'Tolong tuan Uchiha, ingatkan aku untuk membeli sianida suatu saat nanti.'_

 _'Kau bisa mengandalkanku miss Haruno, Aku akan mengingatnya.'_

Tawa gadis itu pecah, Sakura tidak pernah menyangka jika Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal kaku bisa menulis kata-kata itu. Dia cukup berubah, berubah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Itu bagus, dan sekarang Sakura benar-benar melupakan ramennya. Gadis itu menjerit tanpa sadar, "Hee! Sial-ramennya! "

"Ini lebih pantas disebut bubur!"

Pada akhirnya, ramen instan di dalam rak lolos dari ancaman sarang laba-laba.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Koridor lantai dua tengah sepi, beberapa perawat serta dokter yang bertugas pada shift malam lebih memilih meminum minuman berkafein, sebagian lagi belum tiba.

Sakura akan pulang, sekarang pukul delapan malam, hari ini sama seperti biasanya. Pekerjaan terakhirnya hanya membantu nenek Chiyo membersihkan diri sekaligus membujuknya untuk menghabiskan makan malam, dia wanita tua yang rewel tapi di sisi yang bersamaan juga sangat menyenangkan. Terlalu sering menceritakan kisahnya dengan sang cucu yang kini berada di luar kota, di usia yang menginjak delapan puluh tahun nenek Chiyo tentu saja membutuhkan perhatian lebih, apalagi sang cucu yang konon katanya tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk berkumpul.

Langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, beberapa keluarga pasien menyapanya, Sakura tak lagi memakai seragam khas perawat namun dirinya sudah sangat dikenal di sini, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia termasuk perawat baru.

Sakura membuka pintu nomor lima puluh tujuh. Di dalam sana sepi, hanya ada anak laki-laki berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, tertidur pulas disertai kening berkeringat, sedikit membuat poni rambut gelapnya basah.

Sakura membuka tasnya, ia meletakkan buku dongeng di atas meja samping ranjang pasien. Salah satu dari banyaknya buku beraliran fiksi koleksinya. Matanya melirik bocah itu sekilas, dia masih tertidur.

Itu lebih baik, setidaknya akan mempermudah proses penyembuhan. gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mengingat bagaimana bocah itu yang terus merengek ketika akan di periksa. Menjerit histeris bahkan tanpa ragu menendang perut Naruto, perawat laki-laki setengah bule yang bertugas di lantai paling atas.

Kening Sakura berkerut, ia bertanya dalam hati,

Siapa namanya?

Ah, Sakura tidak mengetahuinya. Dia pasien Temari, hanya saja dirinya yang menemukan anak laki-laki itu dalam kondisi patah tulang pada bagian betis kiri. Kaki bocah itu dibalut perban, dia akan diperbolehkan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini, tidak sekarang.

"Siapa kau? "

Sakura tersentak, jantungnya nyaris copot, dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sakura berbalik dan menemukan pria ber jas resmi berdiri di depan pintu. Iris hijaunya membulat, tanpa sadar, sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak diluar kendali.

Kapan terahir kali dirinya merasakan perasaan ini?

"Apa yang kau lalukan disini?"

Mata pria itu menyipit curiga, namun sesaat kemudian terlihat lebih rileks-atau lega.

"Haruno Sakura? "

Sakura masih terdiam, matanya tak bisa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatian pada sekitar. Ia menatap pria itu, masih tak berubah, hanya saja auranya lebih dewasa, rambutnya tak lagi membentuk ekor unggas, lebih rapi dari terahir kali Sakura melihatnya.

Orang itu, masih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Jas hitamnya kini tersampir pada bahunya, dia tersenyum, Sakura balas melempar senyum kecil-agak canggung.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekat, pria itu berdiri di sampingnya, menatap ranjang pasien dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Sakura definisikan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? " Tannyanya, sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Sakura inginkan. Kini pria itu menatapnya. "Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dia akan diperbolehkan pulang, mungkin tiga hari ke depan."

"Hn," Sasuke mendesah lega, "Bagaimana kabar paman?" tanyanya kemudian.

"dia… baik." Sakura ragu dengan jawabannya sekarang, hubungannya dengan sang ayah masihlah merenggang.

Hening,

Bagaimana mungkin sekarang bisa secanggung ini? Bertatap muka langsung atau hanya terhubung lewat ponsel akan terasa jauh berbeda. Sakura merasakannya, atmosfir yang ia rasakan jauh dari kata nyaman.

Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang? Mereka lama tidak bertemu dan seharusnya pertemuan pertama akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang. Faktanya terlepas dari semua itu, Sakura memanglah merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia, hanya saja-

-Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Sesuatu yang lain, hal yang akan memicu rasa sakit ketika Sakura memikirkannya.

"Kau dokter? "

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang perawat," dia berucap dengan nada pelan.

Sakura berfikir dalam hati, apakah profesinya akan mengganggu pria itu? Tapi untuk apa dia memikirkannya, lagipula ini adalah pilihannya, Sasuke tidak berhak protes jika memang dirasa kurang cocok. Lagipula, Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki seperti itu.

Lagipula, lagi. Mengapa ia memikirkan hal seperti ini?

"Kupikir, dulu kau bermimpi menjadi seorang dokter. Menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir untuk merubahnya? "

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Banyak hal yang terjadi, kau tahu."

"Hn, itu Bagus."

Pria itu terkekeh ringan, Sasuke kembali menatap kearah pasien. Bocah itu masih saja tidur, nafasnya stabil dan kulitnya masih enggan berhenti memproduksi keringat.

Mereka mirip, Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu. Mereka sangat mirip. Gadis itu memperhatikan keduanya, antara Sasuke dan pasien di atas ranjang. Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya ketika pria itu memasuki kamar rawat ini. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan mau repot-repot datang ke tempat seperti ini jika bukan karena hal yang membuatnya merasa jika ia harus ke sana.

Sakura memperhatikannya, entah sudah berapa lama dia diam seperti ini. Sasuke balik memandang gadis itu dengan kening yang berkerut, berusaha menebak apa yang dipirkan sang gadis.

"Jika dilihat seperti ini, kalian sangat mirip," nada suara Sakura terdengar aneh, "Apakah dia anakmu? "

Mata hitam Sasuke menampilkan raut terkejut, hingga pada akhirnya pria itu mengangguk singkat-agak ragu.

"Saku-

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong, Ponsel pintar Sakura berdering, gadis itu segera meraihnya, langsung pamit ketika melihat nama Ino terpampang di sana. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Napas Sasuke lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang dia sendirian disini, tidak-masih ada dia. Yang tak juga tersadar dari alam bawah sadar.

Gadis itu masih sama, Sasuke tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengannya secepat ini. Setelah pertemuan mereka sebelumnya yang terjadi tiga bulan lalu, mungkin bisa dibilang hanya Sasuke yang melihatnya, gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaanya di Bandara waktu itu, tepat dimana dia menemukan paspor dan mengetahui nomor ponsel yang terselip disana.

Iris hitamnya menangkap sesuatu, sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas. Sasuke meraihnya, melihat sampul buku kecil bergambar anak laki-laki yang dikelilingi binatang aneka spesies. Buku dongeng.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, satu orang perempuan yang menggilai buku dongeng. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Sasuke berfikir apakah dia masih menyimpannya? Masih menjaga kisah Emely yang dulu mereka baca hingga larut malam?

Sasuke tidak menyukai cerita fiksi, tapi pengecualian untuk _Si Burung Biru,_ karena _Si Burung Biru_ membuatnya mengenal seseorang.

"Hei, cepatlah sembuh Kei, papa punya sesuatu untukmu."

.

.

.

Matanya enggan untuk tertutup. Sakura menggeram dibalik selimut, memilih untuk segera bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Ia melirik jam dinding, masih terlalu sore untuk tidur, dia terlalu memaksakan diri.

Sakura membuang nafas panjang, menghirupnya kembali lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, memilih untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Tak ada yang menarik dari acara televisi, maka dari itu ia berniat untuk segera menyambut dunia mimpinya. Hanya saja tertahan oleh belum tibanya kantuk yang sekarang sangat Sakura harapkan.

Moodnya memasuki masa terburuk, pantulan wajahnya di cermin bukanlah sesuatu yang enak untuk dilihat. Sakura memutar keran, mengambil air dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya jauh lebih segar, mungkin dengan begini rasa kantuk akan langsung tergiur untuk menyerangnya.

Dia mendadak berubah bodoh.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sakura tidak menyukai perasaan ini, rasa gelisan terus membayangnya. Dia membencinya.

Kakinya kembali bergerak, kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Lampu kamarnya masih menyala sempurna, iris teduhnya menatap buku itu, kembali memandang lembarnya yang terbuka. Menampilkan halaman ke-sepuluh yang mana hampir memasuki pertengahan cerita.

Sakura dengan ragu mengambilnya, kembali membacanya walaupun dengan posisi terlentang.

Apa yang dilakukan Emely setelahnya? Mengapa ia bisa melupakan jalan cerita yang sudah sangat ia hapal sebelumnya?

Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Pria itu sudah berkeluarga, Sakura tak pernah menyangka rasanya akan se sakit ini, pengaruh Sasuke untuknya terlalu besar. Terlalu besar.

Dan lagi, ponselnya jatuh di kamar mandi hingga mengalami kerusakan. Sekarang tengan dirawat intensif di salah satu toko yang bertugas merawat 'ponsel' sekarat. Dia gila.

Malam ini perasaannya menggila.

Persetan.

 _Emely hinggap di atas dahan kering, ia tak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya._

 _Daerah ini di penuhi bangunan-bangunan cantik, beraneka warna tertutup cat pelangi. Emely terbang, mengepakkan sayapnya ke arah Selatan. Tempat ini besar, sangat besar. Di ujung sana pohon-pohon terlihat, puncaknya tinggi, di domonasi pinus yang menjulang angkuh._

 _Kemana dia akan pergi, Emely tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengikuti gerakan sayap birunya. Kemana tubuh ini akan membawanya, Emely yakin-_

 _Untuk menemui pangerannya._

 _Dan dia disana, pria yang selalu hadir dalan setiap mimpinya. Duduk di atas dermaga danau berair jernih. Dia tampan, sangat tampan. Emely sudah jatuh pada pesonanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya, walaupun hanya sebatas mimpi pengantar tidur._

Buku itu jatuh, jatuh menimpa wajahnya yang tenang. Sakura tertidur, tanpa selimut masih dengan buku dongeng di atas wajahnya.

Malam itu, Sakura bermimpi. Tentang pertemuan pertama mereka, masih di bawah ayunan berkarat taman bermain anak-anak.

.

.

.

 _Gadis kecil itu menangis, mengusap kedua mata berairnya dengan kepalan tangan. Dia menunduk, tak berniat menghentikan laju ayunan yang ia naiki._

 _Dia masih menangis di sana, taman ini sepi. Tak seperti biasanya. Namun setidaknya dengan begini tak akan ada yang mengoloknya._

 _Dia masih sesegukan, sesekali kembali mengusap kasar sudut matanya. Hidung mungilnya memerah dan iris hijau daunnya masih menggenang. Tak lagi bersuara keras, hanya sesegukan._

 _Mata jernihnya jatuh pada buku yang tergeletak di bawah kaki, sampulnya kotor terkena noda tanah, sedikit basah akibat genangan hujan._

 _Dia menjatuhkannya. gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu tak menyukainya, dia tak menyukai ending yang menyedihkan itu. Tidak sama sekali, otak polosnya berfikir, tentang bagaimana nasib anak kecil itu yang harus kehilangan kucing hitamnya. Kucing hitam ajaib pemberian ibu peri, mengapa kucing itu harus mati? Dia terlalu lucu untuk disakiti._

 _Tanpa sadar sudut matanya kembali memanas, cairan bening kembali turun dari sana. Sakura membencinya, ia benci ketika dirinya harus menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Sakura bukan anak cengeng. Bukan, dia bahkan pernah si bully teman sekelas dan sama sekali tidak menangis. Namun sekarang hanya karena cerita fiksi tak nyata ia bisa se sensitif ini._

 _Mulai sekarang Sakura tak ingin memelihara kucing hitam, ia ingin anjing saja, Sakura kecil berencana meminta pet yang lucu pada mama. Tapi bukan kucing hitam, dia mengingatkan hal itu dalam hati, terus mengucapkan mantra anak anjing tetangga berbulu kermasan. Bukan kucing hitam-sekali lagi-bukan kucing hitam._

 _"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu tersendak, kepalanya mendongak, mata hijaunya melihat anak laki-laki seusianya berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu, berwarna merah muda._

 _Sakura kecil berfikir, dia tampan. Seperti pangeran dalam dongeng cinderella. Tidak, lebih dari itu._

 _Bocah laki-laki itu memandang Sakura, gadis kecil itu masih menangis. Ayunanya tak lagi bergerak, Sakura bergerak turun namun ujung rok yang dikenakannya tersangkut pada bagian karat besi._

 _"Kyaa!"_

 _Gadis itu terjatuh, rok yang dipakainya kotor dan terasa sedikit nyeri pada pergelangan kaki. Laki-laki itu membantunya berdiri, namun yang terjadi mereka malah jatuh bersama. Di bawah ayunan yang tak lagi berusia muda._

 _"Gomen, "_

 _Pada akhirnya mereka memilih mengobrol, melupakan kejadian sebelumnya yang mengakibatkan kotornya pakaian keduannya. Kaus putih sang lelaki kecil penuh lumpur, sedikit basah pada bagian bawahnya._

 _Mereka berkenalan, Sakura mengetahui namanya._

 _Uchiha Sasuke, nama yang keren! Sama seperti sang empunya! Dia keren! sangat-super-tampan!_

 _Anak laki-laki itu memberinya buku baru, mengatakan jika dia tidak menyukai dongeng anak kecil dan sang ibu malah memberinya buku konyol itu, seolah mengabaikan fakta jika dirinya memanglah masih di bawah umur._

 _"Aku membencinyai."_

 _Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kau bohong."_

 _"Aku tidak bohong, mereka jahat. Aku tidak menyukai cerita dongeng mulai dari sekarang." Ucap Sakura keras kepala, dia sudah memutuskan-_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _-Cerita dongeng adalah musuhnya mulai dari sekarang._

 _Sakura kecil terdiam, "Aku, tidak tahu."_

 _Hening,_

 _"Coba bacakan untukku, Sakura mau melakukannya, kan? "_

 _"Ehh," iris hijau jernihnya membulat terkejut._

 _"Aku ingin mengetahui ceritanya,"_

 _Pipi gadis kecil itu kembali bersemu, "Bu-bukankah Sasuke-kun tidak suka dongeng? "_

 _"Tidak suka bukan berarti benci kan, coba bacakan untukku. Kata mama ceritanya sangat keren! "_

 _Sakura terdiam, berfikir untuk pilihan yang akan dia ambil, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk mantap. "Hai! "_

 _Emely Si Burung Biru._

 _Tertulis oleh tinta biru langit cerah. Tidak terlalu tebal, hanya berjumlah lima belas lembar dengan jumlah dua puluh delapan halaman._

 _'Emely tersenyum lebar, tubuhnya bukan lagi Burung Biru. Emely berlari sembari melebarkan kedua tangannya, pria itu di sana, di atas bukit kecil di antara banyaknya dandelion yang bergoyang._

 _Laki-laki itu, balas tersenyum di sana. Di atas bukit yang tak lagi jauh dari jangkauan. Emely ingin segera menjangkaunya, lebih cepat dari sekarang-_

 _Pangerannya, Emely bisa meraihnya.'_

 _Dongeng romansa, Sakura terus membayangkannya._

 _Apakah akan ada pngerannya di luar sana?_

 _Apakah ending dari kehidupannya akan mencapai kebahagiaan?_

 _Seperti Emely, Si Burung Biru._

 _"Kau boleh memilikinya,"_

 _Kedua mata Sakura berbinar, "Ehh, benarkah? "_

 _"Hn, "_

 _"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun! "_

 _"Hn."_

 _Pria itu, tak banyak kosakata yang ada dalam kamusnya. Tapi seperti itulah Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya._

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak lagi membalas _emailn_ ya. Sudah dua hari ini _email_ yang selalu Sasuke kirim tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

 _'Hei, apa kau membaca pesanku? '_

 _send_

Lagi. Entah berapa banyak _email_ yang dia kirim.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat ranjang. Memandang atap ruangan beraroma steril ini malas.

"Ayah? "

"Hn, kau sudah bangun? "

Dilihatnya Kei yang kini setengah duduk, bocah itu mengucek mata kirinya, Sasuke lantas berdiri. "Kita akan segera pulang, persiapkan dirimu, Kei."

"Di mana bibi Sakura?" Tannya Kei, masih dengan mata sayunya.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya, raut wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"Bibi Sakura masih memiliki janji denganku, dia berjanji akan meminjamkan kisah Si Burung Biru. Kei ingin membacanya."

"Si Burung Biru? "

Kei mengangguk antusias, "Apakah ayah pernah membacanya? Denki bilang itu sudah sangat lama!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bahkan terlalu tipis untuk bisa dijangkau pandangan bocah itu. "Kita pulang, jagoan."

"Aku ingin bertemu bibi Sakura! " pipi Kei menggembung, khas anak-anak yang tengah merajuk. Keras kepala.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, bibi Sakura tidak di sini. Apa kau mau mendapatkan semprotan nenek? "

Kei bergidik ngeri, terahir kali Mikoto memarahinya ia nyaris tak pernah angkat kaki dari kamarnya seminggu penuh. Neneknya itu akan sangat menyeramkan ketika marah, walaupun sampai sekarang di usianya yang tak lagi muda penampilannya masih tetap elegan.

Bocah itu melirik sang ayah sekilas, Sasuke tengah menatap ponselnya. Keningnya berkerut bingung,

 _Mengapa ayahnya terlihat sedih?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati.

"Kita pulang,"

Kei mengangguk lesu, "Aa, baikah."

.

.

"Hai sayang, apa kau tak merindukan nenek? " Mikoto Uchiha berdiri di ambang pintu, wanita paruh baya itu membuka kedua tangannya, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Hallo nenek, mana pelukan untuk Kei."

Mikoto tertawa kecil, dia berjalan mendekat kemudian lantas berjongkok. Langkah Sasuke ikut berhenti, begitu pula dengan kursi roda yang di dorongnya.

"Kau masih sakit, tetaplah di atas kursi rodamu." Kei cemberut, dia benci kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana dengan proyeknya? Ku dengar pria tua itu membuatmu kesulitan."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "Aku bisa mengurusnya."

Danzou, pengusaha yang sedang coba Sasuke taklukkan untuk bertekuk lutut padanya. Di usia yang sudah hampir kepala enam orang tua itu masih saja berulah, masih saja melakukan hal licik untuk meraih segala ambisinya.

Kakashi, asisten pribadinya harus mendapatkan dua puluh jahitan pada lengan atasnya. Dia mendapatkan luka goresan benda tajam dalam perjalanan pulang, sekelompok pria tak dikenal menghadangnya di jalanan sepi. Untungnya pria bermasker itu ahli bela walaupun tetap saja tak bisa sepenuhnya menghindar.

Pegangan tangannya pada pegangan kursi roda mengerat, ekspresi Sasuke kian mengeras.

Pria tua bangka itu bahkan mencoba untuk balik menghancurkannya. Kei nyaris kehilangan nyawa jika saja tidak ada Sakura di sana-gadis itu, pegangannya sedikit mengendur, apa yang gadis itu lakukan saat ini?

Apakah _email_ nya sudah mendapatkan balasan?

Sasuke akan mengeceknya nanti. Dia merindukan gadis itu, Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat menyangkalnya.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan enak, malam ini ayahmu akan puang cepat." Suara Mikoto menyadarkannya, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sasuke dengan raut heran.

Sasuke berguman ambigu sebagai respon.

"Apakah nenek juga membuat sup kesukaanku? "

"Tentu saja! "

.

.

.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Ponsel pintarnya tak kunjung menerima respon. Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam, angin malam bersuhu rendah langsung menyegarkan paru-parunya. Sasuke kembali melihat ponselnya, namun setelah itu kembali membuang nafas panjang.

Masih tak ada jawaban, apakah Sakura bahkan tak membaca _email_ nya? Sasuke mengusap kasar rambutnya, agak acak-acakan.

 _Cklekk_

"Ayah? "

Sasuke berbalik, dilihatnya kepala Kei yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Pria itu menggerakkan lengannya, intruksi agar bocah itu mendekat, "Kemarilah."

"Kei tidak bisa tidur," ujar Kei jujur. Sasuke menariknya mendekat, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? "

Bocah itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada," tuturnya, dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Kei hanya merindukan bibi Sakura." pipi putihnya bersemu, Kei berpikir mungkin tak seharusnya mengatakan ucapan terakhirnya.

Selama di rumah sakit, selama ayahnya tak ada di sana. Sakura selalu menjenguknya, mungkin lebih tepatnya Kei lah yang memaksa perempuan itu untuk datang ke kamar rawatnya.

Dia rewel, selalu bertingkah menyusahkan dan membuat Temati-perawat yang menanganinya hampir mengeluarkan surat pensiun-itu konyol.

Kei merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri waktu itu. Bertindak kekanakan hanya untuk menarik perhatian perawat berambut merah muda, yang mendapat tugas di lantai dua dan merupakan Dewi penyelamatnya. Bahkan harus rela mendengarkan dongeng sebagai alasan, Kei tidak menyukai dongeng, menurutnya cerita itu hanya harus di konsumsi kalangan perempuan dan dia jelas-jelas bukan salah satu manusia bergender-perempuan.

"Tidurlah,"

Bocah itu meringis, "Aku tidak bisa tidur," dia cemberut, memainkan kaki-kakinya di atas lantai. "Apakah kei boleh tidur denganmu? " tanyanya penuh harap.

Sasuke sempat berfikir sejenak, namun pria itu memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Kei tersenyum cerah, dia langsung lari menerjang ranjang king size di sana.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke luar jendela, tak ada satupun Bintang di luar. Hanya ada awan tebal yang menutupi benda antariksa di belakangnya. Dia menoleh, memperhatikan Kei yang berbaring di bawah selimut, sama sekali belum menutup mata.

Pria itu kembali melihat ke langit, dia memperkirakan dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit lagi hujan akan turun.

Ingatannya menerawang jauh, tepat pada kejadian lima tahun lalu. Di depan perapian hangat malam musim gugur dengan kopi mengepul di tangannya. Waktu itu hujan, mungkin lebih tepatnya badai penuh Guntur menggelegar. Ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama sang ibu di sana.

Kabar yang Sasuke terima mengakibatkan kopi panasnya jatuh ke lantai, dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, suara tersendat Mikoto waktu itu. Suara tangisan Mikoto dari seberang sana, Sasuke masih mengingatnya.

 _"Sa-Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun hiks-_

 _"Ita-kun kecelakaan, Izumi bersamanya-hiks... Sasuke-kun cepatlah ke sini, kandungan Izumi sangat menghawatirkan ibu takut sekali... "_

Semua itu masih terekam dengan sangat jelas, Sasuke menutup jendela, dia berjalan ke arah ranjang. Kei sudah tertidur, napasnya keluar dengan teratur.

Kei Uchiha, darah daging Itachi, sang kakak yang harus meregang nyawa dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, terlalu banyak darah yang terbuang, kecelakaan lima tahun lalu. Dimana kakak iparnya juga harus menyusul sang suami, dia perempuan kuat. Masih berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk hidup setelahnya.

Sasuke menyayangi Kei, seperti anaknya sendiri.

 _Tingg!_

Ponselnya menyala, jantungnya kian bergerak liar.

Apakah ini berarti Sakura membalas _email_ nya?

Namun raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula, Sasuke mendengus. Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya tanpa melihat isi pesan.

Dari Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke bisa melihatnya nanti.

Yang terpenting sekarang, Sasuke merindukan gadis itu. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang membacakan kisah Si Burung Biru untuknya lima belas tahun silam.

Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Apakah Sakura juga merindukannya, sama seperti yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini?

Dia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah ke dapur, dia membuka pintu kulkas dan meringis ketika hanya mendapati tiga butir telur di sana, selebihnya hanyalah air mineral dan juga bawang bombai di sudut pendingin ini, yang mana hanya tinggal separuhnya saja.

Persetan! Sakura lapar.

Kakinya berjalan menuju kompor, menyalakannya dan mengatur besar api yang akan digunakan, dia memecahkan telur-telur itu dan menambahkan penyedap rasa. Sakura tau dia tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan ini, tapi apa boleh buat, Ini darurat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, menu makan malamnya yang super minim siap tersaji. Sakura lupa menanak nasi, itu butuh waktu panjang hingga matang.

Sh*it!

Terlalu asin, Sakura menjulurkan lidah, berharap bisa mengurangi sensasi tak bersahabat pada indera pengecapnya itu, rasanya tak jauh berbeda dengan rebusan air laut.

Perutnya berbunyi nyaring, lagi, entah yang ke berapa kalinya dia tidak menghitungnya. Sakura lapar, memakan masakannya ini hanya akan membuatnya bertambah kelaparan. Sakura mendorong piringnya, masih utuh dan dia tak berniat mengonsumsinya kembali, tak ingin mengambil resiko besar akan berahir di rumah sakit esok nanti. Tidak sama sekali.

Pintu Apartemennya berbunyi,

Gadis itu berdiri dengan malas, energinya berada pada titik paling rendah. Tanpa ragu Sakura membuka pintu, tubuhnya diam membeku di sana.

Diam.

"Apa kau akan terus membiarkanku berdiri disini? "

Sasuke di sana, berdiri kikuk di depan pintu Apartemennya.

"Kau kehujanan? " gadis itu balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku butuh tempat berteduh,"

Pakaian Sasuke basah, tetes air jatuh dari rambut hitamnya, menciptakan genangan kecil di atas lantai keramik. Sakura menggeser tubuhnya, dia membuka pintu lebih lebar-agak ragu. Dia mengangguk singkat, "Masuklah," dia tidak se kejam itu untuk mengusir Sasuke di tengah hujan seperti ini, pria itu melewati tubuhnya memasuki Apartemen.

Bahu keduanya bersinggungan, terasa dingin di kulit lengan Sakura yang tak tertutup kain, malam ini dia hanya memakai kaus toska tanpa lengan. Pemanas ruangan setia menghangatkan Apartemennya, mengabaikan eksistensi hujan di luar sana.

"Ikut aku,"

Sasuke mengikutinya, menaiki undakan tangga hingga lantai atas, menuju kamarnya.

"Air hujan tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan kaus ayahku, cukup besar… kurasa."

Setidaknya dia pernah mengingatnya, kaus olahraga Kizashi yang tertinggal disini. Sakura berharap ia bisa menemukannya diantara banyaknya pakaian dalam lemari, berharap tidak ada bagian yang berlubang akibat termakan usia, lagipula kaus itu masih baru-setidaknya tujuh tahun lalu kaus itu masih terpasang sample harga di bagian kerahnya. Ya, begitu.

Sakura mengelus bagian belakang lehernya, hal yang akan dia lakukan setiap kali merasa tidak nyaman. Iris hijaunya sesekali melirik Sasuke, dan sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak tanpa di perintah. Sial, mengapa perasaan ini kembali di saat yang tidak tepat?

Sakura harus segera pergi dari sini, dia harus menjaga jarak aman dari pria itu. Sasuke tidak baik untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, mengingat bahwa pria itu telah memiliki keluarga kecilnya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Sakura menggelengkan kepala, dia butuh minum air dingin.

"Handuknya ada di dalam kamar mandi, kau bisa menggunakannya."

Sakura hendak pergi, hanya baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tangan seseorang menahannya untuk diam ditempat, Sakura berbalik, Sasuke melempar senyum kecil kearahya, "Terima kasih."

 _Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Uchiha Sasuke, h_ ati gadis itu berteriak. Tak lagi tahan dengan perasaan yang di tampungnya. Sakura lantas balas tersenyum canggung, "Hn."

Pegangannya terlepas, sosok tubuh kecil itu menghilamg dibalik pintu. Uchiha Sasuke di sini, kapan terahir kali dia mengijakkan kaki di kamar minimalis ini?

Tujuh tahun lalu? Ya, selama itu namun tak ada yang berubah.

Mata kelamnya menangkap sesuatu, sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat ranjang. Sasuke meraihnya, pria itu tersemyum tipis, sangat tipis.

Dia kembali meletakkannya ke tempat semula, berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower, air hangat berjatuhan dari sana.

Sakura masih menyimpannya.

Dan mengetahui fakta itu, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat senang.

.

.

Sakura sedang menonton film ketika Sasuke datang, penampilannya lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya, memberi sedikit ruang pada sofa di sampingnya. Dia memeluk bungkusan kripik kentang posesif, "Aku tidak akan berbagi, tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke terkekeh ringan, "Kripik kentangmu aman, nona."

Di luar masih hujan, mungkin tak akan reda hingga satu jam ke depan.

Pria itu duduk bersila, tanpa ragu ikut menonton drama romansa di layar televisi. Mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya memperhatikan, faktanya Sasuke tidak terlihat tertarik. Dia laki-laki, bukanlah pecinta drama cinta atau sejenisnya.

Kripiknya hanya menyisakan remah-remah kecil, tangannya berlumuran bumbu penyedap rumput laut, hanya tersisa permen karet di dalam toples tapi Sakura tidak memiliki selera yang bagus dengan gula-gula, untuk sekarang. Dia melempar bungkusan kosong itu, tepat memasuki tong sampah.

"Bagainana keadaan Kei? Apakah kakinya sudah membaik?" tannyanya.

"Hn, dia sudah bisa berjalan walaupyn masih agak pincang, setidaknya Kei tak lagi membutuhkan kursi roda."

Sakura mengangguk, tangannya meraih toples permen, sepertinya seleranya untuk makanan manis telah kembali. "Itu perkembangan yang bagus, tapi dia harus tetap meminum obatnya," Dia mengingatkan, yang kemudian ditanggapi Sasuke dengan ringisan geli.

"Dalam hal ini agak sulit untuk membujuknya," aku Sasuke, mengingat betapa sulitnya Kei menelan cairan itu. Dia sedikit kerepotan dalam hal ini, bahkan membutuhkan bantuan sang ibu untuk membujuknya.

"Wajar saja, anak kecil cenderung bersikap rewel jika disuruh meminum obat. Aku pernah mencicipinya dan rasanya sangat jauh dari kata enak, apa kau menambahkan madu Sasuke- _kun_? Itu akan sangat membantu."

Atensi Uchiha Sasuke teralihkan sepenuhnya, Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama, bukan lagi julukan tuan Uchiha seperti sebelumnya. Dia lantas berdehem kecil dan membuat gadis itu balik menatapnya bingung, "Tidak."

Kei adalah laki-laki, seorang lelaki tidak membutuhkan madu sebagai penetral rasa.

"Hee, ternyata kau ayah yang kejam." Sakura tertawa kecil, namun yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke jauh dari kata bagus. Dia berbohong, tawa Sakura terdengar palsu olehnya.

"Mungkin kau benar."

Kikikan Sakura terhenti, apakah Sasuke menganggap candaannya sebagai hal yang serius?

Mereka kembali melihat televisi, udara di sekitar terasa agak aneh.

"Dia bukan benar-benar anakku."

Atensi gadis itu teralihkan, dia memandang Sasuke dengan berbagai pertannyaan dalam kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu? "

Sasuke balik melihat kearahnya, "Kau tahu, kondisi Izumi sangat buruk. Dia nyaris kehilangan calon anak pertamanya jika saja dia berhenti untuk berjuang. Saat itu tahun baru, ibu memberitahuku untuk segera pergi ke pusat kota."

Izumi?

Jantung Sakura seolah kehilangan jati diri, organ itu bergerak tak seirama. Apakah perempuan bernama Izumi adalah istrinya? Mengetahui fakta itu membuat Sakura merasakan rasa sakit yang lain.

Dia tersadar akan seduatu, Sakura berusaha menjaga raut wajahnya agar tidak berubah, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu kak Itachi, apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura nyaris tak pernah mendengar kabar dari sulung Uchiha itu, terahir kali mereka bertemu ketika Itachi melihat pembangunan Hotel mewah di California. Tepat lima tahun lalu.

"Lima tahun lalu, Itachi kecelakaan. Kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawanya, padahal tak lama lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari sana.

"Dia tak lagi memiliki orang tua, aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Menganggapnya sebagai putraku sendiri, memberinya cinta layaknya ayah kepada anaknya. Dia masih kecil, masih terlalu dini untuk kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua. Ibu tidak melarangku, aku hanya berpikir kau perlu tahu tentang hal ini."

"Dia anakku, tapi bukan anak kandungku. Apa kau mengerti? "

Gadis itu diam, terus memproses sesuatu yang di dengarnya. Potongan puzle perlahan tersusun satu persatu, "Kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku? " tanyanya, masih dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya, aku tak akan mengulang kembali ucapanku."

"Kau menjengkelkan,"

"Hn,"

"Benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Pria paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kutemui, dan apa kau tahu-

"Bagaimana jika kita memulainya dari sini, " Sasuke langsung memotong ucapannya, dia masihlah Sasuke yang seenaknya. Namun yang pasti, Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya saat ini.

Semua ini baru dimulai, kisah selanjutnya yang ingin Sakura tulis. Dia akan menciptakan kisahnya sendiri, berharap kami-sama bisa menuliskan ending yang sesuai untuknya. Bukan lagi seperti Emely Si Burung Biru, dimana kisah Emely berahir ketika ia bertemu sang pangran. Lebih dari itu, Sakura telah menemukannya, pangerannya yang dia harapkan adalah takdirnya selama ini, kelanjutan kisahnya masihlah panjang.

Sakura berharap kisahnya bisa berahir bahagia, seperti dongeng yang selalu dia baca. Tapi ini baru dimulai, dimana dia akan memulainya dari sini. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke, pangerannya.

"Hmm, kita mulai."

Jari Sasuke bergerak, meremas jari kecil dibawahnya. Mereka bukan lagi anak remaja, ada banyak cara untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta dan setiap manusia memiliki cara mereka sendiri.

Bel Apartemennya berbunyi, gadis itu sontak terkejut. Tautan tangan keduanya terlelas, pipi Sakura bersemu, berwarna merah muda tipis. Gadis itu meringis, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kini dirasa seperti gadis yang baru saja memasuki masa puber.

"Ah, aku memesan pizza."

Sasuke terkekeh geli, pria itu menarik tangan Sakura untuk tetap duduk sementara dirinya berjalan menuju pintu. Dia datang kembali dengan dua kotak pizza besar di tangannya, "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membayarnya."

Sasuke kembali duduk, memakan pizza ditambah minuman bersoda, dan keduanya tertidur tiga puluh menit kemudian. Di depan TV yang masih menyala, di atas sofa merah marun satu-satunya. Saling berbagi kehangatan degan tubuh masing-masing. Pria itu memeluknya, mendekapnya hingga pagi menyapa.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N:

Okay, ini mainstream bgt astagaaa

but akhirnya utangku ma event ini slesai juga :)

ff ini dibuat untuk mengikuti event grup FSI dgn tema CLBK, apakah ini masih masuk tema?

not feels?

semoga kagak :') aku gak tau feelnya bkalan sampe apa kagak, but smoga bisa sampe XD

Niat awalnya mau ada scen nangis2 di ending, tapi aku sadar klo itu bukan bidangku.. jadi yaa gini deh hehee


End file.
